


He is my sin

by Himari_Nora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Love, Mafia Boss, Passion, Sex, USA Mafia, USA Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himari_Nora/pseuds/Himari_Nora
Summary: Mafia and police... police and mafia.. It doesn't matter in what order we write those words, they have nothing in common.They stand on the different sides and can't be considered as one common thing... They can't but we can.What do you think will be when a mafia boss will fell in love with a cop... a beautiful young cop? And what could be if she will fell in love with him? Love hate obstacles. They are smashed for lovers to be together as one...There was a lot of obstacles for lovers... us to be together...





	He is my sin

\- I thought you forgot about me, - when I heard his voice I thought I would lose my consciousness. Damn Kris. 

\- You scared me, - I turned to him and put a backpack on the table - I think they started suspecting something, I was trying to make their suspicions fly away, but I think I failed. 

He stood up from the sofa and came closer to me, then put his hands on my butt and passionately bit the skin on my neck. I sighed and moaned, while he grinned and licked his lips. 

\- Babe missed me? - he squeezed my butt and put me up, so I must hug his waist with my legs. 

\- Did you hear me? - I moaned again because he started kissing my neck and bit my skin. 

\- Yeah, - he murmured and continued kissing my neck, - Were they following you? 

\- I think yes, - I said and he stopped, then looked at me. 

\- Did you just tell me to pack my things and to go to jail? - he grinned joyfully and then laughed, - Never. 

I hugged his neck and looked into his eyes. 

\- I think we both should pack our things to jail. They were hunting for your gang for a long time and they will never forgive me for helping you and your gang. It's hard to believe that a cop was helping the mafia gang boss but they will have proof and if they will find us together… 

We heard a knock at the door and then someone screamed. 

\- We know you are here, bitch! We know that he fucked you, that you were helping him, mafia bitch! Open the door now and put your knees and hands to the floor! Resistance is useless!!! 

I looked at him and he looked at me. I felt tears in my eyes. They found us. They came here to put us to jail, to separate us, to break us… 

He touched my lips and smiled. 

\- Don't worry. I have other plans for you and jail isn't the part of it, - he put me to my legs and put his hands to my belly, then laughed loudly and I felt a shiver running down my spine. 

\- Kris… 

We heard a bang and the door cracked. 

_Before._

\- Hey mom, I know it’s late, I’m just calling you to know if you’re okay? Yeah, that case about dead cops is awful, I don’t know for how long will I be working here. They are going crazy on me, - I sighed and turned to the abandoned street because it’s the shortest way to my apartment. I was going on here for a long time so I didn’t think something bad would happen.

\- Yeah, mom I know it was my dream, but I’m not sure I had the right dream now. I’m young and because of staying late at work I can’t make my private life and I really want to have a crush, _at least a crush...?, -_ suddenly I heard a strange sound as if someone was moaning from pain and looked at the sides, to see a young brunette clinging to the wall. He has blood on his hands and body.

\- Oh, mom, I need to go, I will call you later, - I put my phone in the handbag and looked at him. He raised his head and I saw a stream of blood in the corner of his lips. I sighed too loud and he grimaced.

\- Sorry… I scared you, - he straightened up and put a hand to his neck on the left side, - Can you...help me...without the police...and emergency? 

I looked at him from head to toes: dark lively soft hair, pale skin, sharpened facial features, calm cold look, deep blue eyes with a mixture of brown in one of them, muscled body, and dark suit on him. He was looking like a bad boy or mafia boss but he was injured and I could not resist helping him. 

\- C’mon, my apartment isn’t far away from here - I put his hand on my shoulder, hugged his waist and we went to my house. I didn’t have any bad thoughts… The only thought was to help him. 

\- Thanks, - he said when I pressed him to the wall and started opening the door, - I will…

\- No more words, - I looked seriously at him, - You need to keep your energy. You lost a lot of blood.

I helped him to get inside my apartment and put him on my coffee-like sofa. He sighed and put his head to the back of it, and I closed the door, put my handbag to the chair, and started putting off clothes from him so I could see his wounds and decide how to help him. When I took his jacket and shirt away, I saw his muscled body covered with tattoos and then I saw his wounds. They were not deep, a lot of cuts from a knife on his chest and torso, a bit deeper cup on his neck, and a lot of bruises from fists and legs on his whole body as if he were a punching bag. That’s why he has a straw of blood in the corner of the lips. 

\- Did someone use you as a punching bag? - I asked and took my medicine box and started working on his wounds and bruises, - There are no serious wounds but you were cut by a knife on the vein's place so you lost some blood and there are bruises on your body. Do you feel something is broken inside? Something hurts inside?

\- Whole-body is on fire, - he answered hoarsely and sighed, - But nothing hurts like hell. I would know if I had something broken… I know the feeling…

\- You just need to lie down in bed for a few days and someone to take good care of your health, - I said and looked at him.

\- Thanks…, - he tried to stand up and I put him again on my sofa.

\- No way, you will stay here until you feel better! - I ordered and took his pants off and covered him with a blanket, - Take a rest. I will clean your clothes and make a late dinner. Feel free to sleep.

\- Thanks, - he whispered and closed his eyes. Someone got hard on him. He was tired but there were no threats to his life… 

I came to another room and typed a message for mom for her to not worry about me then went to the bathroom and put his clothes to the washing machine, then I went to the kitchen and started making dinner. When I finished I looked at the clock and saw it was already late: 1 p.m. Damn. I will get fat soon if I will be eating this late but damn I can’t do anything. This dead cop's case is super hard… It might be my last case as a police detective. I feel something will happen soon…

When I went to the living room he was already sleeping, so I didn’t bother him, just put his clothes in the dryer till morning and went to the kitchen to eat. I was worried a bit about the unknown looking like a mafia man lying on my sofa because he might be waiting for me because he wanted to rob me or to kill me or to rape me but… I can’t do anything with myself, I need to help him no matter what will happen after it. I didn’t find out when I fell asleep at the dinner table…

When I woke up in the morning I jumped from the chair and went to the living room. He was lying there. Sleeping peacefully. I sighed and fingered my hair. Paranoid. I’m paranoid. 

\- Good…, - I heard him whispering hoarsely and stepped closer to him. His lips were puffy. 

\- … morning, - I sat in a chair near him and looked in his blue sleepy eyes, - Who did that? 

\- One bad boy and his friends, - he said silently and closed his eyes, - I feel… 

\- You need to eat and to take a shower, - I said and took his hand, - C’mon, I will help you to get to the shower. Be careful.

\- Weren’t you afraid of having me here…? - he suddenly asked and I arched an eyebrow. 

\- I did because you look like a mafia and I’m here for not so long and don’t know all the villains here but... you seem to be good even if you look bad…

He laughed silently and tried to step up. I got his hand and helped him to stay on his legs. He staggered as if he was drunk.

\- Head is spinning like a spinning top, - the blanket fell off to the floor and revealed his handsome fitted and muscled body covered in tattoos. I tried to pretend I didn’t see it then helped him to go to the bathroom and stood in the doorway.

\- I will make breakfast but if something will happen and you will need my help feel free to ask. Your clothes are clean and dry on the washing machine, - I closed the door and went to the kitchen to make breakfast but I couldn’t get rid of thoughts of what to do with him? Like I need to go to work and I can’t leave an unknown man in my apartment? No matter how handsome he is I don’t trust him so easily…

\- Where did you say my clothes are? - I turned back and thought I would lose my consciousness. He was in a towel on his nether regions and nothing else. Droplets of water were wandering down his body. I felt my heart skip a beat and imagined myself drooling. 

\- Weren’t they on the washing machine? - I asked with difficulties. Damn… I never saw such a perfect body…

\- No, - he looked at me with a cold look but there was something playful in his eyes. I put breakfast on the dinner table and went closer to him.

\- I remember I put them in the washing machine, - I stepped near him and looked inside the bathroom. There were no his clothes in there.

\- Do you see them? - he asked and I flinched. His hot breath was tickling my ear. 

\- No…Let me remember, - I looked at him closely and noticed his eyes were the most beautiful eyes I ever saw. I swallowed and he put his hand near my head to the door jamb. 

\- Then where are they? - I felt his hot breath on my face. I sighed and swallowed again. 

\- Eh… I will… I will search, - I stepped inside the bathroom and started looking for his clothes. There was nothing, - Damn… 

\- So? - his voice was calm. I thought he would be mad. 

\- I don't know, - I turned and looked at him, - I remembered I put them here. I don't know where they vanished. 

He looked at me and then stepped closer and closer and finally I felt his hot breath on my forehead. He looked up while I pressed myself to the washing machine and looked down at his muscled chest and torso. It was a tattooed quote on his left clavicle: "Great men are not born great, they grow great". I looked at the second clavicle when he stepped back and I saw his clothes in his arms. 

\- Where did you get them? 

\- They were on a dryer, - he told me and smirked, - Do you want to watch how I change my clothes? 

\- No, I… If you will give me enough space, I will leave. 

\- The question is, do I want you to leave? - he stepped closer again and ran with his finger on my lips, - You are so… 

He stepped to the left side without continuing his words and I ran away to the kitchen. I felt my frequent heartbeat in my ears. I was so confused when he ran with his fingers on my lips but… I can't say I hated him for that… moreover, I can't say I didn't like that… He did that so accurately but so passionate… I shook my head and started making the coffee. 

Anyway, thoughts can't go away from my mind… I had the inner feeling like I was ready to kiss him there… to cling to him… And that was strange as well as interesting at the same time… 

\- It smells so good, - I suddenly felt his hands on my waist and couldn't understand either he was talking about me, coffee or breakfast. My heart froze, he clung to my ear and whispered, - Thank you for everything you did… 

\- Don't… Don't you want to stay for breakfast? - I heard his laughter near my ear. 

\- I wish I could stay longer with you, - I felt goosebumps on my skin and him breathing to my ear, then his breath moved down and froze at my neck. I froze too and when his lips touched my skin I closed my eyes. I heard his laughter again and he whispered, - Coffee is done. 

He stepped back and I heard the noise of the moving chair. I flinched, opened my eyes, put a coffee into two different cups and put them at the table, then got to him and sat in a chair. He pressed my chair to the table and sat near me. 

\- Smells yummy…

We enjoyed our meal in silence and he helped me to clean the table. Then he stood up on the door jamb leading to the living room and looked at me. 

\- I really wish I could stay longer with you… 

\- Why? - I looked at him and felt my cheeks reddened. 

\- I don't know… I just feel that…, - he smiled and went to the living room, so I followed him, - But I need to leave… Though, I think we will meet each other soon. 

He went out of my flat before I could say something. I just went to close the door and to see he really left… Were I dreaming he wouldn't leave me? Yes. Why? I don't know. I just felt…like I don't want him to leave…like I wish he stayed with me a little longer. I sighed again and went to the shower. I need to be ready to return to work. 

**After a week.**

\- Liz, you need to see that! Seems like we found a man responsible for killing those cops! - he screamed so I almost lost my cup of coffee to the floor. 

\- Can you please not scream? - he grimaced as if I asked him to shut up most rudely. 

\- Come and see that! You will be screaming too! We might be able to close that case finally! And they will not go so crazy at us anymore! - he screamed again as if he wanted **_them_ ** to hear. I sighed and stood up, put a cup of coffee to the table and followed him to the room for interrogations, and stood near the black mirror that should be leading to the room so we can see how the interrogation is going but not now. The mirror was black so we couldn't see anything that was going on inside. 

\- Why is it black? 

He looked at me and laughed. 

\- Why do you think it is black? - he opened a door to the interrogation room and we stepped inside.

At the same time, I saw how one of my colleagues punched someone to the face and someone spit blood on the ground. 

\- Look at him! Do you like the attitude we are giving to you? - Sebastian laughed and looked back at me, - Finally, we can close that fucking case! 

\- Do you have evidence? - I asked him and went closer to the table when I saw him. I opened my eyes widely and he looked at me. His face was dirty from blood and there already were a few bruises. 

\- Who needs them! We will make him confess! - they laughed loudly and I looked at him. He needed my help again and I could not help him! 

\- We need evidence! - I screamed and they stopped laughing, - I will give you one hour before I will make him free! 

\- What? Are you crazy, you little bitch! - Sebastian screamed and I slapped his face. 

\- Get out! - I shouted and he looked at me like he just woke up. I waited when they left us alone and took a medicine box from a secret shelf and sat at the table. I started washing his face from the blood while he took my hand. 

\- You dare to go against them? - he looked at me and then closed his eyes while I continued cleaning him from his blood. 

\- I just know the rules. They don't dare to make you confess anything in that way! There is the law! They need evidence! - I took peroxide and cotton wool and started treating his wounds. 

\- You're braver than I thought before, - he suddenly took my hand and kissed it - But your opinion about me will be changed when you will get to know who I am. 

\- Are you a villain? - he looked at me sadly and then looked at the door. 

\- Did you find evidence, Sebastian? - I looked at him and he pouted his lips. 

\- We need to talk, - he said and went out of the room. I looked at the man and finished cleaning his face. 

\- No matter who you are. I will not let them hurt you, - I kissed his cheek and then went out of the interrogation room and leaned with my back to the door, - So what about do we need to talk? 

\- Do you know who the fuck he is? - he screamed again and I crossed my arms under my chest - He is a mafia! We don’t know his position, but it’s pretty high, so... He is a villain and he killed all of those cops just for fun! 

\- Do you have any evidence that he did that? - I looked at him and before he could scream again, I added, - If you will scream again, I will kick your ass off right here now and you will not have any chance to go back. 

He looked at me and shut his mouth so I understood he had nothing against that man except his thoughts. I stepped back into the room and locked it. 

\- As soon as they have nothing against you, I will make you free, - I said and took keys from my pocket. He looked at me as if I were a ghost. 

\- Like that? - he arched an eyebrow. 

\- Why not? If there's nothing against you, you can be free, - I opened his handcuffs and took his elbow, - I will lead you to the main door for you to be safe. They are crazy. I understood that when I just came here. 

\- How long are you working here? - he suddenly asked. 

\- Two months. 

\- And they gave you the cops cases? - he arched an eyebrow.

\- I wondered the same, - I shrugged and guided him to the main door. 

I didn't take the information Sebastian gave me about that man seriously until I met him in our office again after two weeks. For this time they had little evidence but for the time of the killings, he and his gang had an alibi so I made him free again. 

\- They hate you, - I looked at him and crossed my hands over my chest. 

\- Didn't they tell you who I am? - I looked at him and nodded. 

\- They did but it’s not full and I don’t believe them, - I looked at him and took his hand, - I don't think information about you will change my mind. You didn't kill those cops. 

\- You don't look and sound like a true cop. And this is true, like it or not, - he smiled and stepped back, - Check the information about me and let's meet in your apartment this evening. I will be waiting for you. 

He left me alone so I had no choice but to go inside the office and to find Sebastian. He was sitting in his chair and pretending he was doing something while his window was opened as if he was trying to see and hear what we were talking about.

\- Wanna tell me something? - I sat at the chair in front of him and he finally looked at him.

\- Why are you doing that? - he squeezed his eyes and returned to his laptop screen pretending he is working.

\- Doing what? - I closed the laptop screen and he leaned back in his chair.

\- Acting like a bitch? 

\- I’m not acting, - I leaned my head to the left side and crossed hands on my chest. He looked over me and bit his lower lip.

\- You’re a bitch? - he asked and I pouted my lips.

\- I thought you knew that - I stood up and went away from his office, but he hastened and took my arm in the doorway.

\- Listen, I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like you making him free every time we manage to catch him! 

\- And I don’t like you trying to force him to confess to the thing he didn’t do. He has an alibi.

\- A night with a bitch? 

\- A night in a hospital, a night outside the city with a lot of cameras and witnesses, it’s more than enough, Seb. They have evidence for every night when cops were killed, and you checked those alibi by yourself and knew that this is all true. I can’t understand why can’t we leave him alone and start looking for a real killer?

\- Because he is a real killer or one of his mafia gang! They can make false witnesses for easy! 

\- Then go and waste your time for him instead of looking for a real killer!

\- What have you found in him? - he screamed but I took my hand off him and went to my office.

“I found in him the thing, I couldn’t find in any of you”.

I took off the sneakers and put a jacket on the hangers when I heard a male voice.

\- I thought you forgot.

\- To come home? - I looked at him, - What are you doing in my house, Kris Brennan?

\- I promised to wait for you, remember? - he smiled and crossed his hands on his muscled chest. A crystal white shirt was looking perfect on his muscled and tattooed body. He smiled, - So you read up about me? And?

\- Sebastian was right, that you’re from a mafia gang, - I replied and went to the kitchen, grabbed an orange juice from the fridge, and poured it out to the glass.

\- You don’t seem to be scared… or mad, - I heard him giggle, then felt he came closer to me and his hot breath was tickling my neck.

\- Why would I? - I asked and took a sip of juice, without turning my face to him.

\- I’m dangerous. Mafia and police… mafia and cop..., you know how it could end, - he whispered with joy in his voice.

\- Trying to make me feel scared and scream for help? - I asked and took another sip, - or want me to take out my gun? 

\- Just telling the truth, - he giggled. 

I shrugged and put an empty glass to the washing machine and sighed.

\- I feel like I chose the wrong job, - I turned and looked at him. There was no smile on his lips. 

\- I feel the same about you, - I said and looked over me, then returned his gaze to my face, - You are beautiful even in the uniform. Wanna go and get some rest and...maybe fun…?

\- With you? - I crossed my hands over my chest and he smiled, then nodded in silence as if waiting for my word. I nodded and he smiled. 

\- Then go and put on the best dress you have, - he slipped with the back of his fingers down my cheek and went to the living room. I sighed and went to the bedroom trying to calm down my heart and my breath. He’s making me lose my self-control so easily I wonder what would be if I get a drink… but at the same time I didn’t have another choice, well I had but I didn’t want to make it… I feel something for him and… I feel he can change my life and me, so why would I refuse? Even if I don’t know the consequences, I could at least try. 

I went out of the shower, put up a white lace bra and bikini, and put a white dress on me, and then went to the mirror in my room to zip the dress while I heard his voice near the door.

\- You’re so cute…

\- What do you mean? - I even turned back to see if he’s looking at me, but when I saw the door was closed, I turned back and zipped the dress up, then started combing my long silk chocolate hair. 

\- You left me alone in your apartment without worrying I could do something...bad? 

I sighed and continued combing my hair. He is right. I trust him too much. I trusted him too much from the beginning and it’s not looking like me, because I hardly trust people except him… What’s wrong with me when I’m close to him? 

I went out of the bedroom and didn’t see him, so I went to the living room. He was sitting on the couch and playing with his keys. When he heard I stepped into the room he got to his legs and looked at me. It was silent until he smiled. 

\- You chose the best dress you had?

\- The best.

\- It’s perfect, - he smiled and stepped closer to me, then ran with his finger from my forehead to my chin, - It perfectly fit your green eyes… a purple glow dress and black stilettos with a combination of your green eyes…

Suddenly he took my chin with his left hand, put his right one to my waist, and kissed me so passionately that I was lost and not found anymore. He pressed me tightly to himself so I could feel his muscles as if he was bare. I put a hand to his shoulder and kissed him back. His lips were so plump and the kiss was so passionate. I bet my purple glow dress with a plunging neckline and a short slit in the bottom of the dress between the legs drove him crazy. 

\- Mmm, - he mumbled and broke our kiss, - So sweet…

I started breathing deeply and he smiled.

\- Sorry for stealing your oxygen, - he giggled and took my hand, - You sure you want to go with me?

\- I am.

He only smiled and went out of the apartment, waiting for me outside. I took my handbag, closed my apartment, and joined him. We went downstairs and got outside soon. It was a deep evening, there were a lot of bright lights here and there, the moon and stars were visible too. 

\- It’s beautiful, - I said and flinched because it was a bit cold here. He put his stunning smelling leather jacket on me and opened a car door for me. I looked at a car. It was a new very expensive black sports car. I sat inside, he closed the door, took his seat, and drove me somewhere. It was cozy inside his car and the smell was tickling my nose.

\- You have nice cologne, - I looked at him. It was a dim smile on his lips, but he was concentrated on the road, - Where are we going?

\- To a hotel. Hope you don’t mind champagne and a dinner…? 

\- No, I didn’t eat from the...morning it seems? I don’t know. 

\- You should eat something, - he looked at me, - You want to faint? 

\- No, I just didn’t have enough time, you know, - I looked at him, - A lot of work.

\- Still, - he returned his gaze on the road, and suddenly put a hand to my knee. I flinched but I put my hand on his. We drove like this to the hotel, where he stopped, and opened a window for a footman, - Hid the car.

Those were the only words he told that guy before we got out of it and Kris immediately hugged me. He looked at how the footman took his car to the garage and then we got inside the hotel but not from the main door. We got inside and to my wonder, they were waiting for us.

\- Sir, - a man in a hotel uniform whispered, - Room is ready, you can go up.

Kris nodded and guided me to the staircase, but instead of going up he got me to the unknown door and we ended in the elevator, but without the camera.

\- You were here before?

\- No, - he said and looked at me, - They just know what to do.

\- So the police can’t know you were here until someone from the staff would tell it was you? - he stopped the elevator and we went outside, then went to some room. 

\- Something like that, - he said, then got to the room and closed the door behind, - They are paid enough to keep the mouth shut. 

He turned on the lights and looked at me.

\- Don’t mind champagne and dinner?

\- You asked before.

\- You didn’t answer, - he unbuttoned his shirt near his neck and went deep into the room, then sat into a chair and started filling the glass with champagne. I looked at him and noticed his beauty. The fuchsia light that was in the room made the atmosphere here more intimate than I expected. And in that light he was looking like a… son of God… perfect… handsome… ideal… He looked at me with his stunning blue eyes and raised his hand with a glass of champagne to me. I took off his jacket, put it on the hangers, and sat on the sofa near him but still not so close and took a glass. He filled the second glass with a drink of light brown color and put two ice cubes inside and looked at me. 

\- I want to drink for you, - he looked at me closely and I finally noticed his eyes weren't fully blue. 

There was brown color in his left blue eye. I opened my mouth a bit and got closer. 

\- Is that brown in your left eye? I didn't see that before, - I couldn’t take my eyes off him and this made him smile. 

\- Yes, - he took my chin and ran with his finger over my lips, - You saved me three times… I owe you a lot… 

I looked at him and felt goosebumps on my body. I was trembling like a little bird in caring humans' hands. He took his hand off me and took a sip of his whiskey. I relaxed and pressed my body to the back of the sofa, then took a sip of champagne and closed my eyes. It tastes so good. 

\- Tastes good? - I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was still drinking his whiskey, making small sips. 

\- Yes. It must be pretty expensive to have such a taste, - I took another sip and looked at a plate. It was pasta with a mushroom sauce inside it, and the second plate was with a meat steak and a salad mix. 

\- I don't know, it wasn't in a bill, - he said and leaned down and started cutting his steak, - It's a compliment from a hotel. 

\- Yeah? - I looked at him and arched my eyebrows, - But in the car you asked me about champagne, I thought that you ordered it. 

\- I did, - he looked at me and pointed to another bottle of champagne standing in a big bucket with ice and rose leaves not so far away from me. I smiled and laughed.

He looked at me and arched an eyebrow. 

\- What's so funny? 

\- I… I didn't see it, - I looked at him, - I was too busy looking at you… 

I felt my cheeks become red and at the same time, I felt so confident that I couldn't resist looking at him and I noticed he was looking at me, but not saying even a word. It was a dim smile on his lips and a little joy in his eyes. Then, he drank his whiskey at one gulp and took a piece of his steak. 

\- It's okay because I could hardly see the world around me when I see you, - he giggled, and my cheeks turned into red color, so I looked at my plate with pasta.

\- So, you’re a mafia...? - I asked and tried a piece of the pasta with a mushroom sauce and took a sip of champagne. It tasted good both pasta and champagne so I couldn’t resist eating it a bit more, because I was hungry, but it was already too late to eat the whole plate. Kris didn’t eat all his steak as well.

\- Yes. Mafia boss, - he replied and drank his whiskey in one gulp, - And you were right when you said your colleagues don’t like me.

\- Because you’re a mafia boss? - I asked and put the plate of paste away from me and relaxed on the sofa and took a few sips of champagne. 

\- Yes. Because I am powerful, strong, and careful enough so even if my family did something bad, they will never have any evidence, - he looked at me, and suddenly got closer, and put his elbow near my shoulder, - You already knew it, right?

\- A bit. Yeah.

He took another sip of whiskey and smiled. 

\- Are you comfortable? 

\- What? - I arched an eyebrow. 

\- Are you comfortable here with me? - he got a bit closer to me and I looked at his blue-brown eyes. Kris smiled and licked his lips. I felt my heartbeat fastened and I started breathing quickly than usual. 

\- I am, - I whispered and he took my chin in his fingers and got me closer to himself. 

\- I'm happy to hear that because I see you're a bit tense, - he whispered and touched my lips with his fingers. 

\- It's because… because… Your behavior…, - I said with difficulty. I can hardly control myself…

\- Don't you like it? - he asked with joy and slipped with his fingers on my lips, and I completely lost my head. 

\- I am, - I said, then hugged his neck and touched his lips. He giggled, but hugged my waist, pressed me closer, and kissed me passionately. I clung to him and kissed him with all the passion I have and I really don't care who he is… A bad boy or a good one…

\- You're mine, - he smirked and licked my lips, then broke the kiss, but didn't make me free. 

\- I don't want to be someone else's, - I whispered and tried to kiss his lips but he didn’t let me do that.

\- Are you sure? - he smirked, - There will be no way back.

\- Never? - I asked and he smirked.

\- Never, - he looked at me seriously, - I’m very jealous and possessive. 

I leaned closer and kissed his lips.

\- I can’t be sure for now, but I feel… I feel something…, - I whispered, and he took my chin.

\- I’ll give you one month, - he slipped with his finger on my lips and smiled, - One month to decide… either you stay with me or… Also, I’ll give you this after every our meeting, - he took a folder from the table and gave it to me, - If you think that those killed cops were saints, you’re mistaken.

I took the folder and started opening it.

_“Derek Smith, police technician, twenty-five years. Came to work after high school, didn’t have any experience in the police before. He was accused of killing a pedestrian while driving drunk. The case was hushed up and then completely removed from the police archives.”_

\- So…, - I looked at him and arched an eyebrow, - Where did you take it?

\- I have a friend in the police archives, - he whispered to my ear and started kissing it. I sighed and put the folder away, then closed my eyes and slipped my hands down to his chest. He giggled to my ear and kissed it again, then started tickling it with his tongue. I hugged his neck and tried to get rid of his tongue, while he hugged my waist and put his hands down to my butt. I moaned and he roared, then took his tongue away from me and moved his hands up to my waist. 

\- Sorry, - he whispered to my lips and lightly kissed me, - You’re so beautiful I can hardly control myself.

\- Can we...take a pause…? - I whispered and took my hands off him, - I need to go to the bathroom… It’s too hot here…

He kissed my lips passionately and smiled.

\- Feel free.

I stood up and went to the bathroom and closed the door. I pressed my back to the wall and closed my eyes. Damn… He’s so hot… I could hardly resist his charms… He’s so passionate and handsome… I think I can’t resist him and his proposal to be only his… But wait… wait… He’s a mafia boss and I'm a cop, how it could end, I can't even imagine, but… I can’t resist…

I looked in the mirror at myself and tried to hide my boobs that were too visible because of the V-like deep neckline. It’s too hot there especially close to Kris… but he seems to like my dress and how I look… of course… everything is visible as if I’m… some kind of a bitch…

I came out of the bathroom and noticed him standing near the window and struggling with buttons on his shirt as if trying to unbutton them. I get closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Do you need help? - he stopped fighting with buttons and looked at me with a pleased look. I stood in front of him and started helping him to make him free from the shirt.

\- Do you feel that heat? - he whispered.

\- Yeah, - I said and took the sides of his shirt away, then looked at his chest. It was muscled and covered with tattoos. I didn’t even notice when I started wondering on his chest with my hands and he put his hands on my waist.

\- I have a few questions to ask you, - I said and he started wondering with his hands on my back up and down but didn’t say even a word, so I continued, - I’m not good on mafia so I quickly consulted when I was in the bathroom and… why did you let them take you to the lab and.. moreover beat yourself? You're a boss as you told me?

\- Because they don’t know who I am, - he whispered with his only lips and I opened my eyes widely, - And I wanted to see you at work… needed to understand is it worth or… no…

\- They… they really aren’t sure who you are but they think you have a pretty high position in the mafia, - I told him and he smirked.

\- Not that stupid as I thought, - he suddenly took my chin in his fingers and kissed my lips passionately, - I need you to be mine. Only mine. And tonight you’ll be mine…

He pressed me to the window and started kissing my neck. I moaned and put my head to the left side because he was from the right one. His kisses were so passionate and his wet lips were wandering my body but he didn’t skip even one inch. He took my butt and put me up so I hugged his waist with my legs and he moaned to my neck. I couldn’t resist him even if I knew him for one day… I just… couldn’t… 

But suddenly we heard his phone vibrating and he got his lips off me and took his phone. 

\- Yes? - he said and after a second answered, - Coming.

He looked at me and kissed my lips so passionately, then told to my lips:

\- I’m sorry… I need to go…

I looked at him and felt disappointment inside, and he probably noticed it because he put me to my legs and whispered to my ear.

\- Sorry for turning you on and making you wait… I think I can pay you…

He promised to drive me back to my house and we got to his car. He took a bottle of champagne I didn’t drink to the end and that unopened one and said it’s my payment. But I didn’t need alcohol… I feel whining in nether regions and it makes me feel bad… He probably noticed it or knew it but for the beginning, he didn’t even pay attention to me, but it wasn’t for too long because after a few minutes we drove away from the hotel he put his hand to my bare legs and started stroking them from my knees to my bare thigh then up and down for some minutes until his car stopped near my house and he looked at me. 

\- Believe me… I feel worse…, - he moved his hand deeper to my wet place and bit the skin on my neck. I moaned when his fingers entered my pussy and he roared. He started moving his fingers inside me and I bent my back and moaned louder. He was biting my neck and kissing it so passionately that I could even imagine how the hickey would look on it. I couldn't resist and put my legs aside so his fingers slipped deeper inside me. He smirked and roared louder, started moving them faster and I screamed to his ear. 

\- Damn… Girl… I don't wanna leave you for now even more…, - he whispered and took his hands off when I came. He kissed my lips passionately and started just stroking my pussy while I was kissing him back and moaning, - You'll be mine… 

I woke up in the morning with a small pain in the nether regions, so I got up and went to the bath. I took a hot shower, and came out of the bath, and stood before the mirror. My whole neck from the left side was in hickeys so I didn't have any other choice but to put cream on them and to hide them so no one would notice it and ask questions. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, checked my makeup, and went outside. I took my usual working lingerie, put on a white shirt, black skinny jeans, and black leather jacket, put on comfortable shoes, and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. When I came there, I saw a bouquet of red roses standing in the middle of the kitchen table in a vase full of water. I smelled them and closed my eyes. 

\- Thanks, - I whispered in silence and went to cook breakfast. 

I didn’t have my car, so my way to work was by foot. I enjoyed wandering the streets and seeing how people look at me and think how much did I pay to be a Police Detective I in this LA crime lab. I didn’t pay even one penny, and the reason why they gave me that police case to investigate is too simple even to tell…

I’m the only girl in that lab, so they gave me that case to test if I deserve to work there or no… And I don’t know if I want to have a positive mark on my test after I met _him… I was afraid to think about his name in case they could read my mind…_

When I was almost near the office, I heard a talk between Sebastian and Adam.

\- She will never investigate that case till the end, it was a big failure giving her that case, - Sebastian said and crossed his hands over his chest, - There were over ten cops killed, and when we made that Mafiosi to almost confess in that crime, she made him free. TWICE! Can you imagine? What a bitch…

\- Give her some more time, - suddenly Adam said, - I believe she isn’t that bad as you think…

I didn’t want to listen to their conversation, so I turned left and went to the nearest coffee shop and ordered a big Latte, and while waiting I couldn’t stop thinking. The most strange thing is that I can’t stop thinking about him… I couldn’t forget his blue-brown eyes, his muscled chest, and his…

\- Your Latte, - I heard and turned my head to the barista. He put a coffee on the table and I gave him money, took the coffee and went out of the shop. I feel I need to find who killed those cops so my colleagues left Kris alone, but I don’t know if they will be my colleagues after I will finish that case, that was the point. Kris was so obvious that he will make me his and I don’t think he will let me work in the police… moreover, if I will be his, I’m not sure I will want to be in police either…

I got inside the crime lab and saw how all my colleagues went to their offices and I understood we have no news and no clues and if I want to investigate it, I need to do everything on my own. 

I went inside my office, sat at the table, and put a folder he gave me yesterday. I need to study it more, to study it again, there must be some clue…

_“Derek Smith, police technician, twenty-five years. Came to work after high school, didn’t have any experience in the police before. He was accused of killing a pedestrian while driving drunk. The case was hushed up and then completely removed from the police archives.”_

I read it up and down, again and again. There was nothing more… just information about him killing the pedestrian by drunk driving… Wait… Wait…

I got a big folder from the left side of my table and opened the case of the first killed cop.

_“Derek Smith, police technician, twenty-five years old. Was born in LA. His mother is a judge in retirement, his father has a wide range of restaurants in LA. Derek finished high school, and after that, he came to work in the police. He worked for two years and was killed by a drunk driver on a crosswalk. The driver who killed him wasn’t found”_

That was exactly the hint that I needed. He was killed according to the crime he did and if this is right, all other cops were killed according to the crime they committed. I just only need to find crimes the other cops committed, but if he was right, they were removed from the archives. Maybe Kris has more, will he give me that easily the other cases or He will give me them one by one at each of our meetings?

Anyway, I need to go to the archives, maybe there is the secret shelf where the cases are? I need to be sure. I wrote all killed cops' names and surnames, and their ranks to my notebook, then took my Latte and went out of the crime lab. No one was interested in where I was going, but to be sure no one will catch me because I don’t trust any of my colleagues. I strayed my tracks in the buildings and small abandoned streets, and after an hour finally went to the archive. It was old and the smell of old books and wood were here. I went to the archive man and smiled, then showed him my jetton. He bowed his head and looked at me.

\- What do you need, detective?

\- I need to know if there are cases of all those people in this police archive. 

He started examining the names of the cops, I wrote, and after some minutes, he nodded.

\- I’m working here from the beginning of this archive, and I think I remember them, but I’m not sure they are here, - he said and asked me to follow him to the deep of this old archive and in the middle of it, he stopped as if he remembered something. 

\- You should go to the back of the archive, there you will find a big box standing on the table. If this box is empty, it means you wasted your time, - he left me alone and disappeared as if there wasn’t anyone except me. I arched an eyebrow, turned on the light at my phone, and went deeper to the end. It was getting darker and darker here, and finally, I reached the end. There were no shelves here, just a table with a big box on it. I put my phone aside and opened a box. It wasn’t empty, there were some old folders with a lot of dust, so I blew the dust off and looked at the folders I could find. They were considering police cases because all of the folders had a “Top Secret” stamp on them. I opened the first folder and started looking for a name, but suddenly I felt someone was here except me. I slowly moved my hand to the gun in my waist, but my hand was caught in the middle of the movement and pressed to my hip. 

\- What are you doing here? - I heard a hoarse male voice and hot air tickled my ear. I smelled strong male cologne and suddenly I was pressed to the strong male torso and the hand that caught mine started wandering up and down my hip. 

\- Kris…, - I sighed and felt his hot wet lips on my neck. He put a few kisses and his hand in which he was holding mine moved up on my belly and stood in my chest. He zipped off my jacket and unbuttoned the shirt in the neck and collarbones, so he could see from up my boobs. He took my finger and started stroking my boobs with it, - Do you want something? - I asked with difficulties.

\- Mm, and what do you think? - he started kissing my ear and suddenly hugged me tightly, - The only thing I want… which isn’t the thing at all… is you, babe… with me… all day and all night… every second…

\- Is it a proposal? - I whispered and he slightly bit my ear.

\- Will you say yes? 

I sighed and put my head to his shoulder.

\- I still need some time to think, but… my answer is closer to “yes”, than to “no”. 

\- Mmm, - he moaned to my ear, and then I felt him smiled, - So, what are you doing here?

\- I decided to investigate the case on my own, considering the information you gave me. I want them to leave you alone, - I whispered, - And I thought I could find here more information…

\- Did you get some clues from the folder I gave you? - he kissed my ear, still hugging me tightly as if I were to escape, which I’m not. 

\- Derek was killed exactly like his victim was killed by a drunk driver. Also, I think his parents helped him to be in the police, I meant… his mother was a judge and she could have used her closer people with a lot of money… or those who owe her to make her son’s case fly away and to take him into police…

\- You’re so clever, - he started passionately kissing my neck from my ear and down to my collarbone and I flinched, - Continue…

\- I think I could have found some more cases here to understand if my theory is right or not, that all the cops were killed exactly to the crimes they committed. Also, I need to talk with Derek’s parents, unofficially, of course…, - I sighed louder and he stopped.

\- Mmm… old dusty archive isn't the right place for that…, - he roared, - I will join you in the talk with Derek’s parents.

\- Doesn’t she know you? - I whispered and heard my frequent heartbeat.

\- Exactly, - he moved his hands down to my hips and whispered, - She owes me, so she can’t lie…

\- It means… you help me to get the truth… and will I owe you… 

\- You will owe me just one thing, - he stroked my sensitive skin with his ear, - Yourself.

\- Deal, - I said and closed my eyes, then put my head to his shoulder. He’s kidding me… I felt whining in the nether regions again and understood that he doesn’t want to get me until I will do that with him… Gosh… What a man…

\- You will regret, - he said sadly and let me free.

\- Never, - I said being sure one hundred percent in my words, - I never felt in the right place and here...with you… I feel at the right place… that's the thing that matters.

\- Happy to hear that, - he stepped closer to the box and put all the folders inside, then closed it and took my hand, - Nothing is interesting inside except a few unnecessary folders. I have the information you need in a car. 

We went back to the exit of the archive and I wondered how the archive man looked at Kris as if he knew him. When we reached the car I got it.

\- Wait, how did you know I will be in the archive? You tell the archive man to bring me to that table, where you were waiting? 

He hugged my waist and pressed me to himself.

\- I knew it would be your first step if you decide to investigate this case…

\- They can see us, - I whispered and he slightly kissed my lips, then let me free and opened a car door. I sat inside, he sat too and then he gave me two new folders, - You can study them while I will drive to the Smith’s house. 

I nodded and started examining the folders he gave me. In the first one, it was the information on the second killed cop, William Brennan, who was the patrol officer, and his crime was done when he was already at work. He made falsification to the arrest suspects, so the villains were free and doing their crime. For that kind of job, he got a lot of money. Also, he was giving false testimony in court so the villains were free and innocent people were sent to jail. His case was lost while driving from one police station to another, and never was found, so the accused were taken back. He was killed in a kind of falsification too because his death was falsified when he was still alive, but his body was found at his working place two days after he was considered to be dead. 

The second one was Christopher Pawling, police detective. He was accused of sending innocent people to jail by paying false witnesses to make them see the crime with their eyes, so the innocent were sent to jail instead of the true villains. He was killed together with a wide range of people who were giving false witnesses and all of them were buried in the ground in the forest. 

\- I don’t know if the person who killed them is a villain anymore, - I looked at Kris and he looked back at me.

\- He is, as well as all of us, - he said and looked back to the road.

\- Do you know who did that? 

\- Yeah, - he stopped near a big red-brick house and turned his car off, - If I could, I would touch him on my own, but…

\- He's the mafia boss too? - I asked.

He looked at me and then knocked at the door. I understood that he would answer when we were alone and no one could listen to us, so I shut my mouth and stepped closer to him. He took my hand and crossed our fingers when the door opened and a middle-aged woman looked at him.

\- S..sir…, - she stepped aside without even asking, and he got inside with me. She bowed and looked at him with fear, - What a pleasure…

\- Don’t lie. I could see your fear, - he said and pressed me tightly to himself, so the woman finally noticed me, - She needed to know the truth about your son. 

\- Let’s… let’s go to the living room, - she said and went to the living room, so we followed her. Kris didn’t take a place on the sofa, but I did… near the woman as he said. Kris was right behind me as if protecting if something would happen. He was standing with his back to the window.

\- Did you use your connections with other judges to make your son free from the crime he did? - I asked and she nodded without hesitations. 

\- He was a good boy until he…, - she looked at Kris.

\- He was in my brother’s gang when he was sixteen. His mother asked me for help, I needed to take him out of that company. I did, but he was still drinking a lot and driving drunk as if nothing would happen, - Kris said with his icy voice. 

\- He was drunk when he… killed that girl… she was so young… I saw her mother’s tears…, - she said and I saw tears on her cheeks.

\- But still, you released your son from the crime, - I said and she suddenly jumped up, but Kris took her shoulders and made her seat back. He leaned down and roared.

\- Be careful, - he looked in the woman’s eyes, - I could kill you for her…

\- Kris, - I took his hand and he leaned back and kissed my hand. I looked at the woman. She leaned to my knees and started crying. 

\- I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… You could put me in jail, I have nothing to do after my husband and my son died… I’m sorry I did that, and now, when he died in the car accident, I’m even more sorry, because he could be alive if he was sent to jail instead of the police! 

I started stroking her head and sighed.

\- You’ll pay for that for sure, - I said and took my phone and called my lab, - I need a car to the Townhill St, 11 and a two cops. 

I turned off the call and looked at Kris. 

\- You need to go, I'll be here to wait for the cops. 

\- You forgot this, - he gave me the folders and my handbag then kissed me passionately and vanished. After a few minutes, he left, came the police car. 

\- Detective Louise, are you here? - I heard a male voice and answered. 

\- Come here, - I said and put handcuffs on her, - I understand your choice, I think… I would do the same… I'll take care of you to take not so strict judgment. 

\- Thank you, - she said and then whispered, - He loves you… I knew him for too long to say that I never saw him being ready to kill for a woman… 

\- Detective Louise, - I turned back and saw two police technicians. They came into the living room and looked at me. 

\- I'm fine. We need to get this woman to the interrogatory room, she wants to make a full confession. 

We got her into a car and arrived at the crime lab in a few minutes. She was sent to the interrogatory room, while we went to the common room, where they were waiting for me.

\- What’s going on? - Sebastian asked and looked at me as if I was his greatest enemy.

\- Look, - I threw a document of Derek Smith to the table, - I have to make an official interrogation of that woman. You can see, but not enter and interrupt. 

I went to the interrogation room and sat in front of the woman.

\- We are watched and our conversation is being recorded, so no unnecessary information, - I said and opened a document, - You will say, I’ll write after you, or you want to do it on your own?

\- I will say, then will write, - she said and I gave her the documents, - I’m Emilia Smith, Derek’s mother. I was working as a judge, but after one incident, I went to rent. When…

She made a pause for a moment and looked right into my eyes as if asking to tell that information or no. I tried to give her a signal, that information about the mafia and her son she better not tell. 

\- My son was trapped in a bad company, but somehow I made him get off it, but bad behavior is too hard to overcome with a little time, so… It was my birthday, he was drunk, and sat in a car. I don’t know where he was going, but… He didn’t stop at the red light to give a passenger cross the road on the crossway, and the girl was killed. I was shocked that my son did that, but I used my connections with other judges and not only judges, and the case against my son was never filed. I don’t know where you find it, but after the death of my son and my husband, I am ready to go to jail for what I have done. Maybe, if I didn’t do that… they were alive…

She started crying and I gave her a napkin, so she wiped her tears and started writing. I stood up and went out of the room. 

\- How did you find that? - Sebastian asked and showed me Derek’s document, - It wasn’t in the archive. 

\- If you try to investigate, you could find everything there, - I said and shrugged, - The most important I am sure that all those cops, who were killed, weren’t saints, and their death is connected with the cases that were hidden when they entered the police.

\- So, the person who did that is a saint because he cleared police ranks from dirty cops? - Sebastian grinned.

\- No. He is a villain and he will be sent to jail, - I said and smirked, - Believe me or no, I’ll do that. 

\- I have doubts, - he said, and crossed hands over his chest, - Big doubts.

\- Then fuck off, - I said and went inside the room, - Did you finished?

\- Yes, - she gave me the documents and I read them up, then leaned down to put handcuffs on her, while she whispered, - Be careful with your colleagues… they might start to suspect something… they are dangerous…

\- They already did, I think, - she stood up and I helped her to get out of the room, then they took her and sent her to jail. I sighed and went inside my office. I need to find all twelve cases and to prove that all those cops were villains. But even if I’ll do that, there’s no guarantee that it would help me to find who killed them, but… Kris could help me, he knew something about the killer. I need to ask him today to tell me… 

I opened two folders he gave me today and searched for their files on my laptop. 

\- Hey, - I saw my door opened and Adam came inside, - Can I? 

\- You already did, - I opened a file and started reading it. 

\- I saw you this morning when we were talking with Sebastian, - he said and sat in a chair in front of me, - I hope you heard that I have no doubts in you, and I decided to help you if I could. You want to investigate that case, and me too. I'm not Sebastian, I want to know the truth. 

I looked at him over my laptop, then returned to the screen. I didn't know what to say. He was right, I heard him but… I don't trust him as anyone here… So…

I heard my phone vibrate and looked at the screen. 

_"I want you"._

_Those three words were enough._

_"Make me yours, tonight"._

_I knew that those words would drive him crazy._

\- I need some time to think, can I trust you or no, - I said, closed my laptop, and crossed my hands over my waist.

\- It’s pretty okay you don’t trust me considering the things that are going on here, - he said, - But I think I can give you some… ideas? It’s about Sebastian… 

\- Trying to give me false information about him, so I would believe you and tell you all I know? 

\- No, I have proof, - he looked at me and gave me a folder, - There you can see how Sebastian was looking before this cop's case. They are similar, I agree, but still, they are different, as if...someone tried to copy him to look the same…

\- Who would try to copy him and why? - I looked in the folder he gave me and noticed that this is true. There were two different people, but the second was looking like the first one. Sebastian was a tall thin man with a long oval face, small forehead, thick eyebrows, deep brown eyes, and thin lips. His facial expressions were softer than the second man had. And he was thin and sinewy, while the second one was muscled and "big". I could see some features the same that Kris has. Maybe… 

\- Do you believe me? - he looked at me closely and I gave up. If he would be on that man's side, he wouldn't do that, so I told him everything I knew but hid the side that I knew from the mafia boss. He nodded. 

\- I could check the other two cases to understand if your theory is true or not. 

\- I actually have no doubts I'm right, that's why I'll give you another task. You need to speak with participants of those two cop's cases. Maybe we could try to find who hid all these dirty cases. It could lead us to the killer, - I wrote him names and gave him cases, - Take their bios in the archive, and check. And don't tell anyone either way… 

\- I know, - he took everything and stood up, then left me alone. I took my phone and checked the messages. Kris didn't write anything to me, so I turned off the phone and worked a bit more. I tried to find information about the mafia on my laptop and to find any clues who could be Kris's rival? 

But this didn't give me any clues, except the mafia structure and some of their duties. I worked till the end of my shift, then turned off the laptop, lights and went out of the lab.

The night shift came to work, I greeted them and went to my apartment. I wanted to have a bath and to drink that champagne Kris left me. 

I still didn't have any signs from him, but I wasn't too worried because he is a mafia boss and he has a lot of serious tasks. 

I got home easily, took off my clothes, took a glass of champagne, and entered the bathroom. I took a sip of champagne, then put the glass to the small table and went to get a hot shower. 

I didn't have any thoughts right there. I was just relaxing, when I heard some noise in the room. 

"Robbers?" 

I went out of the shower cabin, wrapped myself with a big towel, took my gun, and went out of the bathroom.

\- Who's there? - I heard a noise again, then suddenly I was hugged with male hands in my waist, then he closed my mouth and took me back to the bathroom. I already knew who it was… 

He pressed me to the shower cabin and roared to my ear. 

\- What have you done with me? - he took his leather jacket off, then started unbuttoning his shirt, - Damn girl… 

\- What have I…? - I didn't have time to finish, because my mouth was closed with his lips. His kiss was so greedy and passionate that I understood my words really drove him crazy. He took his shirt off and threw it away from the shower cabin, then turned on the water. 

\- I had a shower… 

\- I didn't… And you gonna moan too loud, - he whispered and started taking off his pants. I blushed and he looked at me, then stopped, and froze a bit. Seems like he was trying to control himself. 

\- Wanna champagne? I don't have whiskey sorry, - I hugged his neck and kissed his plump yummy lips. He took my butt in his hands and pressed me to himself. I felt the bump on his nether regions pressing my lower belly and I turned red. He sighed and kissed my forehead. 

\- Don't mind, just wanna drink something, - I kissed his cheek and went out of the shower, took the second glass, filled it with champagne, and looked at the sofa in the living room where there was a small bag. He took clothes with himself to change. Hm. Nice. 

I got back to the bathroom and froze in the doorway. He was barely standing near the wall with his hands on it, while droplets of hot water were falling down his muscled body. It was a big tattoo in the form of fire on his spine. I swallowed the drool, took my glass, and got closer to him, hugged his chest, and gave him the glass of champagne. 

\- Such a sexy butt… and muscled back with an amazing tattoo…

He laughed and took the glass with one hand, then straightened up and asked me. 

\- Are u ready?

\- For what…? - I asked but I already knew the answer. He slowly turned with his face to me and took my chin in his hands. 

\- To see me, - he took a sip of champagne and smiled, - Full. 

\- I will tell you after I see, - I blushed and he laughed out loud, then let go of my chin and I skipped with my eyes down his body. I saw his muscled chest before but…

Droplets of water were falling down his muscled tattooed chest and torso and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I just followed the droplets to the down and I felt I sighed… 

He drank the champagne in one gulp and looked at me, then smiled and put the glass down. 

He was so… 

\- Damn…, - I said and he laughed, then put a hand on my waist and pressed me closer. I finally looked at him. 

\- So big… Actually, I never saw… before… only in… Ehm… 

He smiled and kissed my lips. 

\- I will try to be nice…, - he put a hand on my neck, - If you want… 

\- If I want what? - I sighed and closed my eyes. He pressed me gently to the wall and put me up, so I hugged his waist with my legs. He started kissing my neck, squeezing my buns in his hands. 

\- Me, - he said and I felt his cock pressed to my girl. I blushed and sighed louder. His plump wet lips were wandering down my skin as if he was studying every inch of my body. 

\- I want…, - I sighed and he giggled, - You...and more… 

\- More than me? - he laughed. 

\- Do I need to tell what I meant…? - I asked and he looked at me and grinned. 

\- Yes. 

\- I meant…, - I blushed and pressed my lips to his ear, - I dreamt about sex with you from the time I saw you in a towel… 

He only smiled and wondered with his nose on my collarbone. 

\- My plan worked, - he giggled and suddenly put me down and took my towel away. I blushed and tried to cover myself, but he took my hands up and pressed them to the wall. 

\- Be careful with glass, - I warned and he grinned. 

\- No need to hide… I'm gonna study every inch of your body today… From every side…, - he took my glass, put it down, near his, then took my leg up and pressed himself closer to me. I felt his cock enter me and put my head back to the wall. I felt hot and cold at the same time and suddenly he put his cock away, then entered again. I moaned and he grinned, took his cock away, and entered again. I moaned louder and he continued playing with me and my sensitive skin. His tongue was licking my sensitive hard nipples and then he took one of them with his lips and started sucking it. I bent and moaned louder, and squeezed his hand which was holding both of mine, while his cock went deeper in me. It was such a strange feeling that I didn't get used to it, but I felt I would… Soon… 

He stopped and looked at me. 

\- Ready? - his eyes were clouded like with a veil. I knew mine was the same. 

\- I am, - he kissed me and his cock broke my hymen. I bit his lips and he deepened our kiss so I couldn't scream, just to moan in his mouth. He moaned too and continued greedily kissing me as if he was ready to eat me. 

When the pain flew away, I hugged his butt with my legs and he started moving in me. I never felt such a feeling before, I felt my body tremble, shaken, I'm hot and cold at the same time, I felt a strong desire to eat him whole and to feel all the passion he had.

He took my leg up and pressed his hand to the wall while moving slowly and deeply in me. I could not resist moaning and I felt him moaned in my breasts too. 

His tongue was licking my nipples, his lips were sucking them, his cock was sliding inside me and I felt I went to heaven. I squeezed his hand and he put me up, so I jumped on his cock and he groaned. 

\- Wanna champagne? - he whispered to my ear, moving in me slowly. 

\- Yeah, - I moaned with aspiration and he pressed me to himself and squeezed my butt, then leaned down, took our glasses in one hand, and pressed me to the wall again. 

\- You're so strong…, - I fetch a sigh, - Could do a lot of things at the same time… 

\- I can do more, - he licked my nipple, and put me up again - We need to go to the kitchen for champagne… Wanna go on your own? 

\- Wanna see my buns? - I aspirated and he grinned. 

\- Yes, - then he put me down, took his cock away, and turned off the water. I blushed, but went to the kitchen, opened a fridge, and put a bottle of champagne on the table. 

He filled glasses with champagne then put the bottle to the kitchen set and pressed me to himself. He licked my nipple and I pressed my butt to the table, then sat on it, and took a sip of champagne. 

\- Thanks for the roses. 

\- Do you like them? - he put my legs to the sides and started entering me with his cock. I fetched a sigh and hugged his neck, still holding a glass. He took a sip of champagne too, then harshly pressed me to himself and started jerking in me. It was a dim smile on his lips and a little joy in his eyes. He was enjoying it he could do that with me and I can't say I wasn't enjoying it too. 

\- I'm happy you're my first one, - I moaned and he started moving faster, so I heard the table started making noisy sounds. I threw my head to the back and started moaning and enjoying what he was doing with me. Suddenly, I remembered that I must move in advance, and when I moved, I heard him moaned. 

\- Mmm… Damn, - he moaned to my nipples, and I started moaning back to him, and he was moaning silently to my nipples as if he was afraid someone could hear him. 

\- Kriiiis, - I moaned louder and he moaned back, then stopped and bit my neck. I screamed and he made me lay on the table and started kissing me passionately slowly moving inside. 

I understood both of us came, but it wasn't enough neither for him nor for me.

\- When you had sex last time? - I moaned to his mouth. 

\- Maybe a year ago, - he answered, then raised his hands up and squeezed my table in them, - More or less… 

\- Year ago? - I moved my head down and started kissing his neck with my plump wet lips. He started moaning and I couldn't take my lips off him now. 

\- Yeah. I didn't have a lot of girlfriends because of my… Job… It was hard for them to admit my bad boy side…, - he was slowly making deep moves in me, which was driving me crazy. I can't resist moans, but I was slightly moving back to him, and my nipples were tickling his chest, so he couldn't resist moans too. It was honey to my soul. I never heard male moans before. 

\- They were just stupid bitches, if I can say so, - I whispered to his neck, and he stopped, then took his head off my neck and looked in my eyes. 

\- You don't mind, I'm bad? - it was something in his eyes I could not understand. Something warm. Something that touched my heart. 

\- I don't. I wish I could stay in your arms forever, - I said and blushed. 

\- Is this a confession? - he whispered. 

\- Yes. 

\- Say it, - he pleased and I saw his eyes became clear as if he took off the veil. 

\- I love you to the moon and back. I never loved someone in such a short period with such strong feelings. 

He closed his eyes for a second and I bet I could see his eyes became wet, but when he opened them, he started moving in me again, so I flinched. He leaned down and started sucking my nipples, moving faster and faster in me. I was moving back, moaning louder and louder, and hearing his moans too. 

I didn't want that night to end. Never. 

He made the last move and moaned loudly to my nipple, then I felt something hot went deep into me. He came. I came too. 

He made me sit on the table, and greedily kissed my lips passionately, then hugged my waist, and put his other hand to my neck. His kisses were much more passionate than before I confessed. He was showing me all his passion and love? 

I hugged his neck with my hands, and he pressed me closer to himself. 

We were kissing a lot until he stopped to take a deep breath. 

\- When I saw you in that street, - he started, breathing deeply, - I understood you're a cop, but… I felt like I could ask you for such a favor… That you will never betray me… And you didn't. 

\- You decided to make me love you? - I started stroking his chest with my hands. 

\- Not at all. I saw you're interested in me, so I just played a bit. And when you protected me from your colleagues, I understood that only love could give such great courage, - he gave me a glass already holding his - I wanted you from the beginning, but I thought that… you could understand me in a bad way, that I need only sex, so I stopped, but you wanted me too… It was hard to resist temptation… 

\- My words drove you crazy? - I slowly drank all the champagne in my glass, and he did the same, then we put our glasses aside. 

\- Exactly. And now, when the temptation is a bit aside, I can…, - he suddenly left me and went to the living room. I jumped to my legs and went after him. I saw he bent down and started searching for something in his bag. 

Damn… I want him again… He's so sexy… I shook my head and went to the bedroom and put a black transparent robe with lace inserts on myself, then went to the empty living room. 

I went to the kitchen and felt his hands touch my neck. He put something to my neck and kissed it. 

\- Go and look. 

I went to the bathroom and looked at a thin and accurate silver chain hanging on my neck. It was a pendant in the form of a heart hanging on a chain. He hugged me from my back and I felt he put a towel on himself.

\- So beautiful… Thank you, - I felt tears in my eyes, and he smiled. 

\- I love you. And will never betray you, leave you, forget you, or anything else. I never had such a strong love for someone, except my parents. 

I pressed myself to him and hugged his hands on my waist, put my head to his shoulder, and closed my eyes. 

\- I'm so happy to hear that… 

\- I need to take a shower, - I said and put my head up, but he hugged me tightly and slipped with his hand to my hips. 

\- No need. You can do it later, - he whispered to my ear, - With me…

\- Inside? - I whispered and he giggled. 

\- Probably, - he pressed my body to his tightly - What do you feel? 

\- I feel I want you…, - I whispered and looked down at his hands, - But if you don't want me, that's okay… 

\- Who said I don't? - he slightly bit my ear, - I said the temptation is aside, not like it vanished. I still didn't study your body till every inch. 

\- What will be, if you will study it till the last inch? - I asked with aspiration because he moved his hands up and started playing with my boobs. 

\- I will study it again… And again… and again…, - he smiled, took his hands off me, and slapped my butt, - There is something more waiting in the kitchen. Go… 

I looked at him, then went to the kitchen and looked at the table, where there was a box with something. I took it and opened it. Inside it, there was a new uniform and a pack of chocolates. I took a pack, put it aside, and took a uniform. 

\- Aren't it too sexy? - I looked back at him. 

\- No, - he stepped closer to me, hugged me, put his hands to my lower belly, and put his head to my shoulders. 

\- Will you come to my office? - I giggled, but he nodded seriously, - Do you think it's safe? 

\- For mafia boss? - he giggled. 

\- Okay, okay, - I smiled and looked at it. It was a knee-length black skirt and crystal white shirt with a V-shaped neckline. 

\- And a jacket, - he smiled, - Your old one. 

\- Jacket will cover my boobs at least, - I giggled.

\- I hope they will not look there, - he moved his hands up and they ended on my boobs again, - Either way, it will be the last thing they saw.

\- You’re possessive?

\- And I told you about that, - he whispered to my ear, then licked it and smiled, - What about champagne and candies?

\- Can you feed me? - I turned my face to him and whispered through my opened lips. 

\- Anything you ask, - he slapped my butt with his muscled hand and filled our glasses.

\- By the way, - I said and looked at him, - I wanted to talk about work.... a bit, but…. I need to tell you. I think you can give me the information on where to search… I feel…

\- C`mon, - he gave me my glass and opened a pack of candies, then gave it to me, - Open your mouth.

I opened my mouth and he rolled his eyes.

\- Damn, it was a bad idea, - anyway he put the candy to my mouth and quickly took his hands off me, - What a girl…

\- What have I done now? By the way, candy is so yummy, - I smirked and swallowed the candy, then took a few sips of champagne, while he was looking at me.

\- You’re turning me on with your every move or word, - he licked his lips and sat in a chair, - You were talking about work…

\- Oh yeah, - I put a glass aside and pressed my butt to the table, - Adam is my colleague, and he told me something about my other colleague Sebastian, I would never know without him. 

He took a sip of champagne and looked at me with a question in his eyes.

\- Do you know that man? - I went to the living room, took my tablet and the folder Adam gave me, then turned to the kitchen and showed Kris two pictures, - The first one is the real Sebastian Adam remembers, the second is a man we see now every day at our office. 

Kris looked at pictures for a few seconds and then took the second one.

\- He seems similar to me… Some of his facial expressions are like mine… but I can’t remember who he is, and the problem is in you…

He suddenly took my butt in his hands, took his towel off, and put me to his knees.

\- I can’t think clearly looking at you in that damn transparent robe… but I promised to study every inch of your body, so…, - he turned me with my back to him, and put my butt to his cock. I felt him entered me from my butt and I screamed. He moved his hands up and squeezed my boobs, and started kissing my neck. I stopped screaming and started waiting when the pain flew away, while he started playing with my nipples with the help of his fingers, and kissing my neck putting red love marks onto it. 

I squeezed a part of the table in my hands and started moving up and down, and he started slowly moving inside me. I felt too hot and couldn't bear it, so I leaned back at him and he started licking my ear, squeezing my boobs in his hands, playing with it. I moaned louder and louder and heard him moaning too. 

\- You’re so brave, - he whispered to my ear, - It’s your first time, and you already changed four places and four or five positions.

\- If I wouldn’t be able to get to work tomorrow, it’s your fault, - I whispered and he laughed out loud.

\- You’ll have an unbelievable day with me then - he kissed my ear and pressed me harder to himself and stopped moving - Wanna champagne break?

\- With you inside? - I whispered.

\- I want you to get used to it, - he laughed and I sighed.

\- You’re a pervert.

\- No, - he grinned to my ear, - I’m a normal man who is having sex with his loved one…

\- Sounds good, - I smiled and squeezed his arms on my boobs, - Then I have nothing against the champagne break with you inside.

\- Dirty girl, - he bit my ear, - How can I take a glass then? 

\- I don’t know, - I giggled and he made a deep move in me so I moaned loudly, - Daaamn… You’re teasing me…

\- Not at all, - he lied and squeezed my boobs harder, - I just can’t sit so calmly having such a yummy girl on me… Fuck that champagne break…

He started biting my spine and jerking in me faster and faster. I closed my eyes and put my head to the table, making loud and deep moans. He’s so good at sex….damn… Now I will not stop dreaming about sex with him when I’ll see him… Every minute I will think about him… Fuck it…

Suddenly I felt I can’t bear it anymore. I squeezed his hands, screamed, and came at the same time as he did. He bit the skin on my spine, stood up, took his cock out of me, took me into his hands, and went to the bathroom.

\- Time to get a shower and go to sleep, - he took my robe off, pressed me to the wall, and turned on the water. He stood up near me and put his hands to the wall, but I became too sensitive… The droplets of hot water were falling down to my body and I was moaning. He squeezed his hands into fists and I pressed my head to the wall.

\- What have… you done with me…, - I moaned when I felt his fingers near my wet place.

\- You’re driving me crazy with your moans…, - he whispered to my ear, then put soap to his hands and started wandering on my body with it. I couldn’t resist moaning and he roared.

He started stroking my boobs with his hands on which he has soap and I moaned loudly, then put my head to his shoulder and took a soap, put it to my hands, turned to him, and started wandering with my hands on his body. He was enjoying that he could touch me and my intimate places, and I was enjoying what he was doing because… I just can’t resist… 

He finally took his hands off, put a stream of the shower on us, put a hand on my neck, and greedily kissed me. I started stroking his cock and his kiss became deeper and more greedy. Damn... I will never forget that night and will beg him to give me more… I swear…

\- That’s enough for today, - he broke our kiss, turned off the water and wrapped me with a big towel, put the same on his nether regions and we went to the bedroom. He took his bag from the living room and put it into the chair in my room, - What are you usually sleeping at?

\- In pajamas? - I looked at him and he gave me his shirt.

\- Take it, - when I took it I felt his strong aroma and I didn’t even understand when I had it on me. He helped me to button it and I saw he was already in boxers. We laid down, he hugged me, covered us with a blanket and I fell asleep in his hands. 

I woke up in the morning when she was still sleeping. I felt her calm breath and heartbeat and couldn't resist a smile. She was the most precious girl in the world I ever have… the most beautiful… and the dearest to me and my soul. I stood up, kissed her cheek, then her clavicle and thigh, and went to the bathroom. I was a bit hard with her yesterday, so when I came from the bath, I ordered a big bouquet of red roses for her, brushed my teeth, then took pants on me and went to the kitchen. I made a coffee, cleaned the room from yesterday’s mess, and sat at the table. The folder that she gave me yesterday was still there so I took it and opened it. Today with a clear head and mind I noticed she was right, it is two different people and I know one of them. 

\- Busy? - she hugged me from my back and kissed my head.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _


End file.
